regshowfanfandomcom-20200213-history
Little Kids
This is one of my fanons. This is about Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, and Pops turn back into little kids by a manchine, and forced to go to kindergarten. Mordecai and Rigby are cleaning Skips' garage since Skips is on vacation. Rigby - Man this sucks! Mordecai - Relax dude, it's our last chore for the day. Rigby: I can't believe Skips gets to go on vacation and we're stuck cleaning this dusty garage! He kicks the boxes and they fall and dust is everywhere. Mordecai - Dude you made it worst! (coughing) The dust goes away and they gasp as they see a big black machine. Rigby: Dude, that looks AWESOME! Mordecai - Dude, I dont think we should touch that. Benson - Touch what? They saw Benson and he doesnt look to happy. Rigby: Benson! Hey what's up? Benson - What are you guys doing? Mordecai: We got done cleaning the garage just like you told us to. (Pops walks up to them) Pops: Hello. What is that thingy? Rigby: I dont know but it looks cool. Then Rigby press the button. Mordecai - Rigby no! But it was too late. The manchine turn on, and it cause a flash of bright light. Then the phone then rings and Skips' voicemail recorder is heard and its revealed that Skips is calling Voicemail: This is Skips. You know what to do. (beep) Skips: Hey guys, my vacation is over and I'm heading back to the park. I'll be there in about 2 or 3 hour. See you soon. Then the light stop and the guys starting to wake up. Rigby: Ugh i feel weird.... Benson - Me too. Mordecai soon notice something about Benson he look shorter and sound a little quieter. Mordecai - Dude your voice sound squeaky! Rigby: Same here! They grab a big mirror and they scream as its revealed that they are little kids. Benson - We are little kids! Pops - What are we going to do? Mordecai - We gotta call Skips. They are seen on top of each other as Rigby reaches for the phone. Rigby: Stop squirming! Mordecai: Well Im at the bottom and you guys are heavy! Rigby dialed the number and Skips picked it up Skips - Hello? Rigby: Skips! We need you help! Skips: Rigby? Why does your voice sound different? Rigby: We're little kids! Skips - What how? Rigby: We found a big machine and I pressed a button and now we're kids! Skips: I'm on my way! Then they all fall, and a guy came. He was a human with brown short hair, wearing a blue vest and a white shirt, black pants, and white sneakers. He a gold badage on his shirt. Guy - Hey! What are you kids doing here? You're suposed to be in kindgergarten. Rigby: No we're not! Guy: Come on little guys. He picks them up, and puts them in carseats in his car. Then he starts driving. Mordecai: We don't wanna go to school! Guy: Mrs. Sunshine isn't gonna be happy once she finds out that you little rascals escaped. Pops: Mrs. Sunshine seems nice to me. They drive to the school and they saw the school that said "Hugs and Kisses Kindergarten" They went inside and they open the door to Mrs. Sunshine's class and kids are running everywhere yelling. Benson: It sure is busy. Pops - And loud. Guy - Mrs. Sunshine, I found these kids at a park. They must of forgetten they had school today. Mrs. Sunshine - Ok, thank you. The guy left and Mordecai said: Mordecai - Dude, remeber when I saw you where holding the car door, and crying, and your mommy have to pull you to let go? Rigby: Now I want my mommy! Pops: I want my papa! Benson: Guys will you calm down? This isn't so bad. Mordecai - Yeah at least we get nap time. Mrs. Sunshine comes up to them. She was a human and had light brown hair, that was loose, a golden dress, and white high heels. Mrs. Sunshine - Why hello there little fellas. Are you our new sunshine buddies? Rigby - No we are big boys, and we work at a park! Mrs. Sunshine: (giggles) Oh you are so funny! Pops - Can we go home? Mrs. Sunshine: Class isn't over until 4 o'clock. Benson: 4 o'clock?! Mrs.Sunshine: But when we have fun, time goes by fast! But let's get to the story corner, its story time! Pops - Good show! They go over to a corner of the room where theres a shelf of books, and a rocking chair where Mrs. Sunshine sits. All of the little kids sit on the soft fuzzy rug. Mrs. Sunshine: Come on kids, gather around. Now before I begin, we have new sunshine buddies! Now what are your names? Mordecai - Mordecai. Rigby - Rigby. Benson - Benson. Pops - Pops. Mrs. Sunshine: Everyone say hello. Kids - Hi. Mrs. Sunshine: So our story today is "The Hungry Caterpillar" Kids - Yay! Benson: (to the other guys) Wake me up when she's done reading. Mordecai - Ok He fell alseep and halfway threw the story, she saw Benson alseep. Mrs Sunshine - Benson! Benson: Huh what? Mrs. Sunshine: Since you're naping, we'll stop story time early and start nap time! Kids - Awwwww!!! (A kid throws a wad of paper at Benson) Benson: Hey! Mrs. Sunshine! That kid just threw paper at me! Mrs Sunshine - Stop it! You don't throw anything at sunshine buddies! Now say sorry. Boy - Sorry. Mrs. Sunshine: Ok now let's go to our nap squares. All the kids went to the nap squares where there is mats, a pillow, and a blanket. Rigby - Well this aint so bad, at least we get nap time. Mordecai - Yeah. Benson: (yawns) Well I'm gonna get some shut eye. Mordecai: Ok. Soon, they start to fall asleep. 30 min later, Mrs Sunshine blew an airhorn it woke everybody up expect for Mordecai. She goes to him and started to shake him awake. Mrs Sunshine - Buddy Mordecai, time to get up. But he was still asleep. Then she said: Mrs. Sunshine: Mordecai wake up. (yells) MORDECAI! He cause him to wake up. Mordecai: I'm awake! Rigby - "Is it time to go home? And we are 23 not 5! Mrs. Sunshine giggled and said: Mrs.Sunshine: You have quite an imagination Rigby. Mordecai - "It's true! We are grown ups! Mrs. Sunshine - (giggles) Boys, it will be 18 years until you guys are 23." Benson - 18 years!?! Kid - Mrs. Sunshine, I gotta boo-boo!" Mrs. Sunshine - "Be right there sweetie!" Rigby - "Augh! I can't wait to leave." Kid - You don't really leave. Mordecai - Huh?" They saw a little boy who is wearing a green t-shirt, little baggy jeans, red and white sneakers, and have black hair. He was also wearing a red baseball cap backwards. Pops - Who are you?" Kid - My name is Randall, but my friends and most people call me Randy." Benson - "Nice to meet you." Randy - "I need to tell you guys about this place." Mordecai - "Wait how do you know about this." Randy - "You see, I learn that some people use that manchine that tranform them into little kids. and I bet you guys did too huh?" Rigby - "Yes." Randy - "Well you see, some people did so they can have a "easy life". Mrs. Sunshine doesnt really know, she's actually a nice lady. You see when a few weeks ago I saw two kids name Richard and Bobby they are really adults but they use that manchine so they can have a "easy life". They gave her this button that look like a rose but it really a device that controlled people minds and they use so other little kids won't leave to go home with their mommys and daddys. It use to be like a paradices for little kids like me, but every since they came, they made into a jail." Pops - But she is nice like you said." Randy - That when little kids try not to leave, when they do, she goes all mean." Benson - "How do you know all this stuff about her?" Randy - "Cause she is my mom." All four of them - "WHAT!?!" Mrs.Sunshine: Randall! Where are you sweetie? Randy - I'm coming mommy! (to the guys) I'll see you in a bit. Pops: Tata! Mordecai - I cant belive that's his mommy! Rigby - Yeah but we also have 2 help Mrs. Sunshine remember what Randy said? Mordecai: Wait. What if somehow we can get that rose off of her? Benson - What if we distracted her? Rigby - And beat the guys who are really adults like us. Benson: But how are we gonna get that button off her?Mordecai: Ok how about Pops and Rigby distract her and me and Benson steal the rose and destroy it Pops - But wait about those meanies boys? Mordecai: Then we fight them. Pops - Look there they r! They saw Richard and Bobby. Richard had blonde hair, red shirt, and blue pants, and green shoes. Bobby had red hair, blue shirt, red, pants, and yellow shoes. Rigby - Hey! Richard: What pipsqueak? Rigby: Someone told us that you're alost adults. Bobby - So what? Mordecai: And you gave Mrs.Sunshine a button that makes the kids not leave? Richard - Yeah and? We have an easy life now! Benson: But the rest of us arent! Pops - yeah! Richard: Well, Bird-Brain, Pipsqueak, Gumballs, and Lollipop, we don't care. Bobby - If we cant have an easy life, then nobody gets one! Benson: Oh wait, I think someone made fun of you.Bobby: What? Benson: He's calling you weak and scrawny jerks Richard: Where is this guy? Benson: I'll show you. (Walks Richard and Bobby to a room and punches and screams are heard and Benson comes out fine and Richard and Bobby are seen on the floor beat up badly) Pops - What did u do? Benson: Now they're out of the way so they won't interfer us getting the button. Rigby - Ok so what's the plan? Mordecai: You and Pops distract Mrs.Sunshine and me and Benson steal the button. Rigby - Ok uhhh. (hits Pops) Pops: Owie! Rigby - Mrs. Sunshine, Pops have a boo boo! Not finshed yet. Category:Fanons